


Johnson Reacts to the Year 4 Preview

by Jacqueemackee



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty gets kissed, Bob and Alicia react to Jack coming out, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Coming Out, Gen, Jack comes out, Kissing, Year 4, about to begin, he keeps up on group chat but does he go to Falcs games?, this boy - Freeform, where is Johnson these days anyway?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqueemackee/pseuds/Jacqueemackee
Summary: For anyone who checks AO3 more than Tumblr or Facebook.https://www.publishersweekly.com/pw/by-topic/industry-news/comics/article/77198-check-please-year-four-debuts-online-june-11.html





	Johnson Reacts to the Year 4 Preview

Hey guys!  
  
Johnson here. Hope you enjoy this special message I sent forward in time. Just wanted to let you guys know that I'm totally on the ice right now. No way I wouldn't make sure that Jack got me Stanley cup tickets or hug them after that big kiss. I still exist, you know? Can't wait to see how everything else turns out. Like.... how did Suzanne see the kiss live on her big-screen in Georgia but Kent Parson was watching the game on multiple screens and didn't catch a thing until it hit social media 35 minutes later? 

Still, super psyched to see all this kissing. Just worried my man Jack will have a panic attack after the adrenaline wears off and reality sets in. Guess we'll just have to wait and see, huh? 

I captioned some of the pics I took and you can check them out here: https://www.publishersweekly.com/pw/by-topic/industry-news/comics/article/77198-check-please-year-four-debuts-online-june-11.html

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I have no idea how to write a character breaking the 4th wall. And Johnson only gave the occasional little speech so it's super hard to try and get his voice down. Wasn't sure if it would even be okay to post this but since there's nothing about it on the main comic site (not even a blog post mentioning that year 4 would begin next week), I wanted to give a heads up to all the amazing fans out there.


End file.
